Bugs Bunny
The Most Successful Cartoon Character of all time. Weapons #Pop Gun #Dynamite History In 2011, Bugs Bunny and the rest of the Looney Tunes gang returned to television in the Cartoon Network sitcom, The Looney Tunes Show, with Jeff Bergmanreturning to voice both Bugs and Daffy Duck. The characters feature new designs by artist Jessica Borutski. Among the changes to Bugs' appearance were the simplification and enlargement of his feet, as well as a change to his fur from gray to a shade of mauve (though in the second season, his fur was changed back to gray). In the series, Bugs and Daffy are portrayed as best friends as opposed to their usual pairing as rivals or frenemies. At the same time, Bugs is more openly annoyed at Daffy's antics in the series (sometimes to the point of aggression), compared to his usual carefree personality from the original cartoons. Bugs and Daffy are close friends with Porky Pig in the series, although Bugs tends to be a more reliable friend to Porky than Daffy is. Bugs also dates Lola Bunny in the show, although at first he finds her to be "crazy" and a bit too talkative (he later learns to accept her personality quirks, similar to his tolerance for Daffy). Unlike the original cartoons, Bugs lives in an upper middle-class house, which he shares with Daffy, Taz (whom he treats as a pet dog) and Speedy Gonzales, in the middle of a cul-de-sac with their neighbors Yosemite Sam, Granny and Witch Lezah. According to the episode "Peel of Fortune," Bugs' financial success comes from his invention of the carrot peeler. Baby Looney Toones Bugs ''is indicated to be the oldest of the babies, which validates him as the leader. His leadership, although, does tend to cause dispute, especially with Lola Bunny and Daffy Duck, less with the others. Bugs loves Carrots. * Bugs is one of three characters to appear in all of the episodes; the other two being Lola and Daffy. * He is one of three babies to be voiced by Samuel Vincent, the others being Daffy and Tweety. * His Halloween costume was Yosemite Sam. Tiny Toones Bugs is voiced by Jeff Bergman and later Greg Burson on ''Tiny Toon Adventures. In the Looney Tunes shorts, he was voiced by Mel Blanc. In the Season 1 premiere, The Looney Beginning, He tells the viewers that he agreed to narrate the origin of how Tiny Toon Adventures came to be, under the condition that he would be paid in advance (he doesn't accept checks, as they always bounce). After being paid in a dump truck full of carrots, he begins narrating. When an animator is desperate for a new cartoon series idea, Bugs suggests having a rabbit as the main protagonist (as Bugs was the main protagonist of Looney Tunes). After rejecting a sweet-talking baby rabbit and a Rambo-esque muscular rabbit, the animator eventually creates Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny, who help him create Tiny Toon Adventures. When Montana Max takes over Acme Acres and steals the scripts, Bugs opens Acme Looniversity and becomes Buster and Babs' mentor. In the Buster Bunny Bunch episode segment, Buffed Bunny, Bugs is embarrassed at seeing Buster getting bullied by Arnold the Pit Bull. He tells Buster that that a muscular body doesn't matter as long as rabbits like them know how to use payback. He also encourages Buster by saying "I love your show!," but then he informed the viewers that Warner Bros. paid him to say that. Bugs appears briefly in the Season 1 episode, Hare Raising Night. He tells Buster about Dr. Gene Splicer and assigns him to rescue the animals held captive by him. He tells him, "If this assignment doesn't turn out funny, Warner Bros. will disembowel any knowledge of the episode and blame it on the writers." In the Season 1 episode, Prom-ise Her Anything, Buster doesn't know how to dance and thus tries to learn a few dance moves from the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hot Cross Bunny, with less success. Bugs, pretending Buster has started a new dance craze, joins in. A relieved Buster asks how he can repay Bugs, as Bugs responds, "Next time, swipe one of Daffy's routines!" In Fields of Honey, Bugs is highly praised as a mentor by Buster, and Babs is still searching for a mentor of her own. Buster enters Bugs' classroom and they do quick (and looney) song and dance routine of Bugs', as they simultaneously end with Bugs' classic quote, "What's up, Doc?" Bugs is also shown at a meeting held by Babs at Acme Looniversity with a majority of the other Looney Tunes teaching staff. He asks her, "Eh...are you feeling okay?" with a seriously confused look on his face. Babs is so intent and overzealous on them building a "really big theater" and show nothing but Honey cartoons so that people would come and watch because the "strange voice" (revealed later as Bosko) told her to do so, that she appears to be going mad (even drooling over the table). They promptly send her to the nurse's office to see Elmyra, who are concludes that she is had gone crazy. He appears briefly in the Psychic Fun-omenon Day segment, Class Cut-Up, where he finds Hamton in the principal's office trying to prove to him that Michigan can sing, but he doesn't believe him and sends him to a psychiatrist. In A Ditch in Time, a prehistoric ancestor of Bugs can be seen during the scene where Buster and Babs are crowned the leaders of the Prehistoric Acme Acres after helping their prehistoric ancestors get it rightfully back from Montana Max's prehistoric ancestor. In the Season 1 episode, Animaniacs!, Bugs appears along with Daffy Duck and Porky Pig as judges for the Acme Looniversity Animation Festival. Although the Looney Tunes are not too keen on seeing student films (Daffy calls it Bugs' revenge for all the "Rabbit Season" signs he puts up every year), Bugs doesn't give them much of a choice. The shortened version of The Plucky Duck Story becomes a refreshing change of pace after Shirley the Loon's 17-&-1/2-hour long film, Song of the Loon, and thus wins first prize. Bugs appears in the Inside Plucky Duck episode segment, Wild Takes Class as the teacher for Basic Wild Takes class. Buster is impressed, but Plucky isn't, and refers to Buster as a "Teacher's Pet". Plucky tries to prove that he is better at doing wild takes than Bugs ever was by practicing some of Daffy's advanced techniques behind his back, which Buster notes isn't a good idea, as Bugs said they had to learn the basic wild takes before moving onto the advanced ones. Plucky gets himself stuck as a giant eyeball as a result of doing the Clampett Corneal Catastrophe. Bugs can later be seen in the teacher's lounge, having coffee with Daffy as Buster and Plucky bounce across the school, including through the teacher's lounge. Bugs appears briefly in the Looniversity Daze episode segment, The Learning Principal, where Buster discovers that The Great and Powerful Principal of Looniversity is really a machine controlled by him. He then tells Buster that students need motivation to pass their classes and that he isn't working hard enough. He gives Buster advice on how to pass Yosemite Sam's class, which is revealed to be Class Clowning 101. In the Season 1 episode, Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?, Bugs Bunny's 1958 Shloscar award plays an important part in the plot. During Bugs' award ceremony, Sappy Stanley sends a robot copy of himself onstage and disguises himself as a female so he could knock Bugs out undetected. Stanley knocks out Bugs, steals his Shloscar, and spray-paints a fake award to frame Daffy Duck for the crime, as Daffy has always been jealous of Bugs. After Bugs was knocked out, Stanley kidnapped him and forced him to watch his cartoons. It was revealed in a film documentary that Stanley's film, Which Way to the Arctic?, had been nominated for a Hollywood Shloscar in 1958 but lost to Knighty Knight Bugs. Outraged, Stanley moved to Paris where he became a national star (similar to the career of Jerry Lewis), but slowly began building up his revenge against Bugs. Babs and Buster rescue Bugs, return his prized Shloscar, and Stanley gets arrested. In the Tiny Toon Music Television segment, Top Secret Apprentice, Bugs creates a secret computer-animation system, and does not want anyone to know about it, until Buster plays with it. At the beginning of the Going Places episode segment, That's Art, Folks!, Babs reads a comic book of him, which the Teacher confiscates from her. Later, Babs tries to kiss him while she sings her song, "Squash and Stretch", and he runs away from her. In the Elephant Issues episode segment, Why Dizzy Can't Read, he assigns his students to re-enact a scene from the cartoon, Devil May Hare, with Buster playing him and Dizzy Devil playing Taz. Although Buster has no problem playing Bugs, Dizzy has trouble playing Taz because he has trouble reading his lines. Before the next scene (when Buster and Babs talk to Dizzy after school), Bugs asks, "Eh, do I get my check now? My scene's over." In the Season 2 episode, Buster And Babs Go Hawaiian, Buster Bunny borrows Bugs' Acme Express card because a thief stole money from him and Babs. Bugs, who was watching the show, is outraged that Buster borrowed his Acme Express card without his permission. Buster doesn't worry about the expenses he charges because they all go to Bugs Bunny's account. At the end of the episode, Buster is reluctant at first to star in the next cartoon, Buster and Babs Go to Mars, but he changes his mind in an attempt to escape paying back Bugs for his credit card bill. Bugs appears at the beginning and the end of Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. At the beginning, he was staring at Buster, with an angry look on his face, when he was not doing his classwork while staring at the clock, and not letting Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and the others leave until 3:00. At the end, he is seen, along with Elmer, giving the students a test, much to their horror. Bugs appears briefly in the beginning of Two-Tone Town, in a promo for Acme Oop!, in a clip from his cartoon''Devil May Hare.'' Bugs serves as the host of the Season 3 episode, Best of Buster Day. He serves as the principal, reviewing Buster's permanent record. He also appears in the episode segment, Class Without Class, where he assigns Buster to be enemies with Dizzy Devil (as he and Taz were enemies in the Looney Tunes shorts). Although Buster and Dizzy want to remain friends, they have to pass their classes. He appears in the season finale, It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special, where he is disguised asHarvey (Buster's guardian toon angel) and gives Buster his wish of never being born. He reveals himself at the end, but only to the viewers. Physical Appearance Bugs, much like his original incarnation, is gray, but in Wabbit, his fur appears to be a darker shade of gray. He also has his oval-shaped eyes, with black pupils. He has 3 hairs that stick up from his head, and has some whiskers, along with his jaw being white and the rest of his body looks like his generic appearance in most Looney Tunes media. He also looks teensy weensy fat from his old self. Family Guy In "E. Peterbus Unum", Peter Griffin's grandfather Josiah Griffin was the only animator at Warner Bros. who wanted to call Bugs "Ephraim, The Retarded Rabbit". He also appears in the Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment Stewie B. Goode. He is shown being shot at in the chest by Elmer Fudd, then having his neck snapped by Fudd making sure Bugs does not come back. He was voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Sylvester the Cat's "Sufferin' Succotash" beats Elmer Fudd's rabbit dish on Top Chef: Looney Tunes Edition in "Stewie Is Enceinte". Although Bugs is unnamed, the description follows a classic gag of Elmer trying to trick bugs into thinking it is a bath. Scene00051.png Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Title Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Moon Walkers Category:Fusion Fall Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Army of Light Category:Tacticians Category:Supermen of the Multiverse Category:Shapeshifters Category:Champions Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Driver Category:Regeneration Category:Crossdresser Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pilot Category:Apport Category:Shadow Magic Category:Actors Category:Veterans Category:Disney Universe Category:Artist Category:Sarcasm Category:Rabbits Category:Baseball Players Category:Duplication Category:Gunslinger Category:Detective Category:Police Force Category:Looney Tunes Category:Temper Category:Musicians Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Gamblers Category:Swordsmith Category:Armor Users Category:Horseback Riding Category:Perverts Category:Cheaters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Circus Category:Body Switch Category:Genius Category:Luck Category:Animals Category:Alpha Male Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Original Incarnation Category:World War 2 Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Warrior